The Great Unknown
The following was moved from the Violet Baudelaire Talk Page at the Lemony Snicket Wiki. Originally written by IP:121.120.236.208. After the Beatrice sank, they find themselves onboard the Federation starship, USS Sathanas, where they disguised as Starfleet officers. The few days later, they attended the commissioning ceremony of the USS Violet Baudelaire indirectly named after herself. They then do some errands for the Sathanas crew, boldly going where no one has gone before. Later on, they find two starships also indirectly named after her two siblings: the USS Klaus Baudelaire and the USS Sunny Baudelaire. However, the Federation has realized what has happened and ordered the arrest of the so-called Baudelaires. They escaped to Dominion space for help, but the Dominion also turns against them. Faced with no choice, Violet instigated a daring and extremely dangerous plan that would possibly have allowed them to escape and survive. She formulated a reckless strategy in which every Baudelaire orphan would fight all the way to the Beta Quadrant through the Dominion, Cardassian, Klingon, Romulan, and Federation defenses. The plan yielded only a success, and with the help of Q, the Baudelaires were able to reach to the Delta Quadrant and make contact with the Borg. Violet and her siblings traveled in search of the Borg for an undetermined length of time before a Borg cube met with them in the nebula. For reasons unknown, the Borg assimilated the Baudelaires and their fortune. The cube then headed into Federation space, and was destroyed by a fleet led by the USS Sathanas. The Baudelaires and their fortune were retrieved after being separated from the Borg, and several Borg implants have been removed safely. Leaving into the unknown future, the Baudelaires are sucked into the Great Unknown again. They found themselves in the Galactic Civil War battle between the Rebel Alliance and the Galactic Empire. They stopped at the Imperial-class Star Destroyer where they disguise as Imperial stormtroopers. The Baudelaires travel to Coruscant to meet their new guardian, Emperor Palpatine and his apprentice, Darth Vader. Along the way, the children meet Moff Jerjerrod. The Emperor attempted to turn them to the dark side to become Dark Jedi, they escaped. Enraged, Palpatine ordered the Imperial fleet to hunt them down. Joining the Rebel Alliance, they manage to finish their errands against their odds before being sucked into one final time. There, they find themselves in the Half-Life universe, in City 17. Doctor Wallace Breen is alerted to the Baudelaires when Violet, Klaus and Sunny are teleported to his office in the Citadel. He informs the Combine and immediately dispatches the forces at his disposal to not only capture the Baudelaires and break the associated Resistance movement in City 17, but also seek and destroy their fortune. When the Citadel explodes, they manage to escape. There, they find the Quagmires, having survived along with Captain Widdershins, Fiona, Fernald, and Hector. However, two Advisors attack Widdershins, Fiona, Fernald, Hector, Duncan, Isadora, and Quigley, and kill them before being driven off by the Baudelaires and the Vortigaunts. But, a Strider appears and vaporizes the Quagmires' dead bodies, and Combine soldiers manage to wound her by taking out her left eye and left arm, and blind her. Sunny is beaten to death by the soldiers and Hunters, while Klaus is surrounded by soldiers. The soldiers execute him. The Baudelaires' bodies are later vaporized. Memorials to Violet Baudelaire *In the FreeSpace universe, the GTD Hecate-class destroyer, the GTD Violet Baudelaire, is named after her. It served as the flagship of the 4th Fleet in Vega. *In the Star Trek universe, the Federation Starfleet Sovereign-class starship USS Violet Baudelaire was named on 2382. *In the Star Wars universe, the Imperial I-class star destroyer Violet Baudelaire was named on two years before the Battle of Yavin, and served until its destruction at hands of the Rebel Alliance during the Battle of Endor. Category:Fan Fictions Category:E-10+